


slow waltz

by mabariis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm rating it teen because Charlotte says a cuss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: It takes two to tango, but let's waltz a while instead. It's okay to start with a slower dance.Charlotte and Felicia share some soft and tender moments together.





	slow waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Squeaking in just in time to still be posted during Pride Month.

There were not many things that would make Charlotte say she was blessed. As far as she was concerned, she had earned most of what she had through her own effort. But looking at her partner's face, light lashes pressed together, lips pursed, expectant, waiting, she knew she had been lucky. She could keep her lover waiting no longer, and drew herself against Felicia's lips with a tenderness she rarely showed any other in earnest.

How cute, the way she tended to lean forward. How heartfelt, when Felicia's arms lay themselves against the back of Charlotte's neck. Her kisses were jubilance in a tangible form, peppered onto Charlotte's lips between the most adorable scrunch-nosed smiles. Yes, this was most certainly a gift.

"Do I get you to myself yet?" Charlotte asked, hands clasped comfortably at the small of Felicia's back. "Or do you have to follow your boss around for a while more?"

Felicia shook her head, her ponytail swinging itself in tow like a shadow lagging behind its creator. "Nope! Jakob said he'd be fine handling anything on his own."

"Never thought I'd be happy to hear that bastard say anything."

Felicia erupted into giggles, leaning in once more to rub their noses together. "Be nice! I know you're friends."

Charlotte tried and failed to stop a grin. "Like I give a shit!" She almost lost herself for a moment in Felicia's eyes. "Do you...wanna go somewhere alone?"

She beamed, her brightness almost blinding. "Sure!"

The private quarters of most of the army weren't really the most private, almost akin to a boarding school dormitory at this point. But it was someplace they could be alone, together, to enjoy each other’s company. They opted for the space that was technically Charlotte’s - though now their rooms had become almost interchangeable.

The moment the door closed behind them, Charlotte let out a loud, frustrated groan.

She dropped face-first onto her bed. "TODAY FUCKIN' SUUUUUUUUUUCKED."

Felicia skirted up to the head of the bed, sitting and making herself comfortable there. “Would a story help?” She asked. Charlotte mulled it over for a moment, rolling onto her back.

"Eh, sure. I could go for that."

Felicia patted her waiting lap twice, lighting up as she decided what tale she'd tell. Charlotte set her head down where she was instructed - possibly the coziest spot in the whole encampment - and let out a pleasant sigh as Felicia started running her fingers through golden tresses.

It was a thing Felicia liked to do sometimes - recall stories she read before all this, in books she couldn’t get to anymore, and tell Charlotte about them, in lieu of reading them herself. Occasionally she’d forget parts, or remember things out of order, but to be honest, Charlotte didn't always focus all that well on the stories themselves. Sometimes, like right now, the words all melded together and left just the frenetic melody Felicia's voice wove, a crest and fall that scrambled along in her excitement. She would call it akin to ocean waves, if she thought the sea could ever match the warmth and comfort that splashed across her face with every word that dripped from those too cute lips.

Her contented glow was interrupted when the story suddenly stopped. Felicia pouted, crossing her arms. "Charlotte! Are you even listening?"

She grinned. "Only to the important part."

She puffed out her cheeks, pout and arms still firm. "I'm not going to finish the story if you're not listening."

"Then why don't we move on to something else?" Charlotte's words were as smooth as her movement, up from Felicia's lap to sit at the head of the bed beside her. She gave her best pair of bedroom eyes. "I missed you, you know."

Felicia tried her best to keep up being mad, but cracks formed immediately as her face turned red and she had to look away. "I was right there with you!"

Charlotte leaned against her pillows more. "Yeah, but the battlefield's different. I can't just kiss you whenever."

Felicia looked back, head still turned. "And in here?"

"Whenever you want to."

The pout subsided, though the color on her face still remained. "That sounds nice."

Charlotte caressed the side of Felicia's face, holding it in her hand. "Then now?"

There was that lean, answering Charlotte's question before the words even emerged. "Yeah."

They met with sweetness, progressing to affection, parting lips imparting each emotion at every reconnection. There was love, and happiness, as they and their kisses grew closer still, and the way the corners of their mouths both turned, they relished every second. Felicia's gentle fingertips strummed a harp that was the back of Charlotte's neck, her skimming touches making Charlotte's skin tingle. Charlotte's hand had moved from Felicia's cheek, down to her arm, down further still. It ran now along the curve of her love's hip, and Charlotte pulled that part of her closer too. She pushed into their kisses just a bit more, drawing them out, writing longing in the air between them. Felicia met with a reciprocation - but stumbled in her steps. She regained the ground quickly, simply holding the back of Charlotte's neck now. They circled here for a while more, kisses drawing longer as their lips parted further, writing letters of small desires they one day wanted filled. In time - though neither could tell you how long it been - the kisses between them slowed, eventually, unfortunately, regrettably, stopping. Though however long it was, Charlotte felt it time well spent.

Felicia, however, seemed to have something bothering her. She pulled back, her hands moving up to her mouth. Shame and guilt were written on her features, and she avoided Charlotte's eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not ready for anything more than this…"

Charlotte scoffed, trying to nonchalantly reassure her. "Please. I'm not some boorish oaf only after one thing."

The attempt went over Felicia's head, and she quickly scrambled to correct the slight she thought she'd made. "N-No, I don't think that! I'm just slow at everything, it seems…"

Even when she misunderstood, she was always trying her hardest. The love she felt softened Charlotte's features. "That's part of what I like about you."

Sometimes Felicia looked down when she smiled, as if cataloguing her private joy. Charlotte lay a kiss back by her ear.

"Then, if it's alright, could we just lay here a while?" Felicia opened her eyes again after asking, her gaze upon Charlotte as much a question as the words themselves.

As if Charlotte could say no. As if Charlotte _would_ say no.

She leaned over onto the pillows and patted the space beside her. "C'mere, then." Delight clear as crystal, Felicia quickly scooted in to fill her spot, tucked up close. One of her arms went around Charlotte's waist, pushing against her just a little as Felicia hummed pleasantly. Charlotte draped an arm around her in kind.

Felicia's heart beat steady against hers. She would listen to no other tempo.


End file.
